1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device housing, and a method for manufacturing the electronic device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Metallic coatings are widely deposited on plastic electronic device housings by physical vapor deposition (PVD) to decorate the electronic device housings. However, the metallic coatings are prone to peel off from the device housings after a period of time, which negatively affect the appearance of the electronic device housing(s).
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.